The Elder Scrolls: Darkness Screaming
by VireStudios
Summary: Kodiak Lancast, the Dovahkiin of legend, is forced from his quiet life as a father and husband to face a great faction and their mysterious leader, Narviin. Questions will be answered. Legends will be reborn. Darkness will rise. Rated M for sex, violence, and other themes commonly found in Elder Scrolls.
1. Chapter One

**The Elder Scrolls  
>Darkness Screaming<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Slowly the sun's rays shone through the window of a small room. In the room's bed lay two humans. It was easy to tell, based on the man's large muscles and her skin tone, they were both Nords. As the rays of light reached their faces they both gave small looks of disgust. The women blocked the sun out with her hand for a moment. Slowly she lowered her hands and her light green eyes adjusted to the bright morning sun.

She sat up on the bed and outstretched her arms, cracking her tired bones and waking herself for the day. She had shoulder-length hair that was bright brown, almost red. Yawning she reached her hand over and gently pushed on the man. "It is morning dear," she said through the yawn.

The man turned over onto his side and looked to her. His eyes were a bright blue, something most Nords didn't have. However he did have the Nord hair, long blonde hair fell to his collarbone. As he looked to her she gave him a weak smile. He returned the smile and slowly sat up on his side of the bed. "Good morning beautiful," he stated. She gave a small chuckle. He stood up and stretched as she did moments before.

Once he finished he moved forward, about three feet from the foot of the bed was a dresser. He opened up the top drawer and started moving his hands through it. He felt warm suddenly as hands slid around his stomach and the women pressed against him. He smiled.

After several minutes, the door of their room opened and the two were fully dressed for the day. She was in a long blue dress and a brown apron. He was in a plain white shirt that was neatly tucked into his long brown work pants. Just outside their room was a small balcony and stairs that lead to the first floor. The two made their way down the stairs.

The main hall was long with a long dinner table in the center. On the other side of the stairs were two doors that lead to a small library filled with books. Just beside the stairs were another set of doors. The Nord made his way to the door and slowly opened it. Inside was a large room with several chests and dressers. At the end were two small beds and in the beds were two children, one a young man and the other a young girl.

The man smiled and quietly closed the door. He slowly made his way to the entryway where his wife was cooking some breakfast over a small fire pit. He smiled as he moved past her, stopping at the front door. He turned to her. "The children are sleeping."

She nodded with a smile. "I'll get you when they wake?"

"Of course," he said. He turned and moved out into the world of Skyrim.

As he closed the door behind him he breathed in as much air as possible as he turned to face the world. The house was build atop a small hill on the edge of the Falkreath Hold. Skyrim had been his home since he was a young boy. It was all he knew really. From around the corner of the house a man leading a horse emerged. He was taking the horse just a few feet up the small hill before the house, to the stables where two more horses were.

The Nord walked up to him and smiled. "Morning Gunjar," he greeted.

Gunjar smiled and looked at him, still having both hands on the horse to keep it steady. "Morning Master Kodiak, how was your night?"

"It was good," Kodiak nodded.

"How is Lady Ysolda?" Gunjar added.

Kodiak chuckled for a moment. "Gunjar," he started, "Just call us by our names. We are not royalty."

Gunjar shrugged. "You pay me a great deal to upkeep the farm and be a carriage driver," he replied.

Kodiak nodded. "Well you work hard keeping up with the horses and other animals."

"Are my services worth that much?"

"To my family, yes."

* * *

><p>The day went by slowly. The sun slowly rose and moved through the sky as time went on. For a majority of the day Kodiak was down at the banks of the river just below his house. Every now and then he would bring the days catch, mostly salmon with the occasional Slaughterfish, up to the house for Ysolda to store or cook.<p>

As the sun began to descend the Nord made one last catch before walking back up the small hill to his house. As he neared the entrance he was greeted by Gunjar, as he usually was. He made his way inside and was greeted by a young man's voice. "Father," it said. Kodiak looked before him and saw his son approaching. Although his son was young, sixteen, he was already a spitting image of his father. He had long hair, though it was slightly darker then his fathers. And instead of his father's bright green eyes, instead having his mother's light blue.

"Yes Mekeir?" he asked.

The young boy looked slightly nervous, which was apparent from his hands constantly moving from his front to side. "Well Alorad and a few other friends are going on a trip to Imperial City, to see the Arena Championships..." Kodiak's face grew cautious yet curious. In his gut he knew where this was going. "I was wondering if I could go."

Kodiak looked down in thought for a moment before returning his gaze to his son. He shook his head, "Sorry son, but I am afraid you cannot go."

"What?" Mekeir asked, almost in a yell. "Why not?"

"You are to young to be traveling such great distances by yourself."

Mekeir shook his head in disagreement. "I'm not going alone..."

"Enough!" Kodiak yelled. He breathed in and out for a moment, calming himself down. Before he could say anything else, Ysolda peeked into the small entry room. Sighing, Kodiak looked at Mekeir. "I will talk it over with your mother."

Mekeir sighed and pushed passed him to the front door. Kodiak didn't turn, he just listened as the door shut behind him. It was Kodiak's turn to sigh. Slowly he walked to the hall and stopped to look at Ysolda. "He wants adventure," she said silently.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kodiak replied grimly. He moved past her and felt something jump on his back. He turned his head slightly to see his daughter, Miram, riding on his back. He started laughing. "Riding me like a horse are you?"

"Yes papa!" the little, innocent, voice replied. Kodiak shook his head and laughed some more. Grabbing her feet to ensure she wouldn't fall back, he started running around the house with her. "You are riding a dragon sweet," he told her as he ran. She started laughing and he followed her.

Ysolda, who was cooking dinner in the entry way kitchen, turned and watched. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

* * *

><p>Mekeir walked around the front, pacing back and forth. He was slightly angry that his father wouldn't allow him to travel. He was trying to find a reason why, besides the 'being worried' excuse all parents give their children.<p>

"He is doing it to protect you," spoke up a voice. Gunjar was watching him pace from the stables and decided to speak up. Walking up he sat against the house.

Mekeir shook his head and kept pacing. "Why is he so worried though? Imperial City isn't even that far."

"Let me tell you something boy," he said as his voice became slightly more firm and serious, "Kodiak Tallowhand is one of the wisest individuals I have ever encountered. I have learned a great deal about the world from him, and about how to treat situations. In this case; yes, he may be wrong and there could be no problem. But with what he has faced, he has a reason to not trust traveling that distance."

Mekeir stopped and raised a brow as he spoke. "What has he faced?"

Gunjar shrugged. "As many things as any of us face," he replied. Thinking for a moment he added, "But sometimes the average man is all the world needs to change it."

Before Mekeir could say anything else Gunjar turned and moved back towards the stables. "Have a good evening." Mekeir sighed and returned inside.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night, Kodiak didn't speak to Mekeir, who was angry with him. He didn't mind, the two often butted heads every now and then. He had Miram keeping him company, who asked many questions about the world and the many people in it.<p>

After hours of talking and after finishing dinner, Kodiak tucked Miram in. As he stood to leave she stopped him. "Papa?" she asked. "Tell me a story?"

Kodiak gave a silent chuckle, as Mekeir was already sleeping. He thought for a moment and sat at the end of her bed. "Very well," he said.

"Once upon a time there was a Nord," he started; "And this Nord grew up traveling the land of Skyrim. He loved it- loved the adventure. Then, one day, he learned that he was sent here by the Nine Divines themselves, to save the whole world."

As he told her this, Miram's eyes widened and she gave a huge smile. It almost made Kodiak laugh but he didn't want to cause any loud noises. "This Nord knew he couldn't reach his destination without help. So he called for help and a great dragon came to his aid. This dragon took him to an ancient place where he found the greatest dragon of all, Alduin."

His story was heard by two others, however. Mekeir was turned away from them, pretending to sleep. However he was listening to the story and was real interested. Another ear heard, Ysolda, who stood out in the main hall listening. She have a small smile as he told the great story.

"And he had to defeat Alduin, for he wanted to rule the world. And after a long hard fight the Nord stood victorious. Then," Kodiak said, his voice becoming slightly weak, "he disappeared. The great hero was gone."

"I want to be a hero!" Miram said with enthusiasm.

Kodiak smiled. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You can be if you work hard and fight for what is right," he whispered. Giving her another kiss he stood up and made his way to the door. "Good-night sweet."

"Good-night papa!"

As Kodiak closed the door he turned to see Ysolda smiling. He returned the smile and walked over to her. He took her in his arms and the two embraced. After this they shared a kiss and made their way upstairs to bed.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of pretending to sleep, Kodiak opened his eyes and looked over at Ysolda. She was in a deep sleep. He stood up and quietly slipped on some work clothes. Slowly he made his way down stairs and into the back area of the house, past the main hall. This room was almost empty with just a few tables to sit and eat at. The two doors in the room led into a alchemy tower. However he wasn't going there. In the corner of the room was a small hatch that led into the cellar.<p>

He opened it and climbed down into the cellar, closing the hatch as he entered. The room wasn't too large, containing a large wine barrel and a few practice dummies build for kids. Against the wall was a door. Walking up he reached for his necklace, which was tucked beneath his shirt. On it was the room's key. Unlocking it he slowly stepped in.

It was a much larger room. The wall on the right was composed of a large marble-like table that had a shrine to each of the Nine Divines on it. Against the left wall were mannequins, all wearing full suits of armor. Two pillars were in the center of the room and each had a weapons rack on both sides, weapons filled both. Finally against the back wall was a large desk that was littered in papers and books.

Kodiak walked over to the mannequins and started examining them. The first had a full suit of Blades armor. The second with strange black and red robes. The third was bone like armor; he stopped at this one.

He put his hand to the armors breastplate and closed his eyes. "You miss it," Ysolda whispered.

Kodiak turned quickly, startled by her. After a moment of catching himself he sighed. "Sometimes." He turned back and looked at the armor, examining every piece of it.

"You could go back if you wanted," she whispered kindly to him.

Kodiak shook his head. "No," he stated firmly, "I gave it up for us." He turned to her put his hands in hers. "I gave it up for our family."

Ysolda gave a reassuring smile. "You know I used to adventure too," she replied, "It was how we met!" she said with a chuckle. "You know I would understand if you wanted to go back."

"I want to be with you," Kodiak admitted. "No matter where that is, here or adventuring, that is all I want."

Ysolda smiled and the two kissed for a moment. As they broke up Ysolda gazed off momentarily. "You okay?" Kodiak asked.

"Oh, yea," she replied, snapping back to reality. "I was just wondering about Mekeir."

Kodiak sighed and turned away. Walking over to a small work desk he fell lump in a chair. Sitting up a bit he turned his head slightly to Ysolda, who was walking up behind him. "I don't know what to do about him."

"What do you mean?" Ysolda asked as she put her arms around Kodiak.

"For several months now he and I have been fighting." Kodiak rubbed his eyes and closed them in thought.

"He is _your_ son after all," Ysolda sighed. "You can't ignore him wanting to adventure." Kodiak nodded sadly. He knew his son wanted adventure and it worried him deeply. "You can't ignore your past either," she added with a weaker voice.

He turned to her to see her eyes swelling with tears. "The past is in the past," Kodiak said, gently pressing one hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes and took one of her hands and put it atop his.

"The past defines who we are."

Kodiak nodded. Leaning in the two kissed. "Some things, though, should stay in the past." Kodiak turned and began to leave the room. As he exited he turned to Ysolda who was now staring at the armor mantle. "You coming love? I need to lock this room up."

Ysolda nodded and turned. As she walked passed Kodiak she stopped and looked into his eyes. "You can ignore the past, but don't forget who you are."

As she left Kodiak sighed and looked back into the room. Shaking his head he closed the door and locked it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter...<strong>_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The cool breeze of night worked its way through the streets of Whiterun. The innocent men, women, and children of the town all slept in their houses while guards walked the streets, waiting for their nightly shifts to end and the morning soldiers to arrive and relieve them from duty. At the main gate stood two guards, both holding torches to see in the darkness that laid over the land of Skyrim.

Not far from the city was the infamous Western Watchtower. It was infamous for the first recorded sighting of a dragon since the ancient days. The dragon was the first dragon to fall to the might of the Last Dragonborn, who would later go on to defeat the World-Eater, Alduin, himself. Since that day the tower has been rebuilt and reformed as a small museum dedicated to him. But even still, guards used it as a forward command post for the city of Whiterun.

The guards there tonight considered it that way. The Dragonborn saved the world, indeed, however they still had a duty to protect their city and they refused let his "legend" tarnish it. So they patrolled around the tower, with several inside and a few archers sitting perked on the roof.

Unlike their brothers in the city, they refused to become lazy as, if they were attacked, they wouldn't be able to warn the city. So they were awake and ready for anything. One of the two archers on the roof noticed something moving in the distance, through some bushes. He squinted his eyes but couldn't quite make out on what it, or who, it was. He moved forward just slightly, hoping he could try and make out the figure.

"You see something?" he asked as he walked up beside him, scanning the area below.

"I could have sworn..." he replied, dropping the last part of the sentence, still searching.

The second guard shook his head. "Wildlife," he sneered, "It ran off," he concluded. He turned and returned to watch his side of the field.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, six guards walked around the tower while two stood at the door. They were a decent length apart, about four yards. Out of the darkness, a tall figure started walked casually towards the stairs to the main door. The guards at the door saw him and drew their weapons. One guard who was walking around the tower, who reached the front, also saw him and stopped to draw his weapon as well. "Men!" he yelled. "To arms!"

The other five guards drew their swords and ran to his side, forming a wall at the stairs of the tower. The figure kept moving. "We order you to stand down and tell us your business in Whiterun!"

One of the guards at the door ran down to give his torch to the lead guard. He raised it forward. The figure stepped into the light revealing themselves. The armor was thin and resembled the Blades. Except Blades wore silver and gold, this armor was black with a red trimming. The man also wore a hood and mask instead of a helmet. The hood was a plain black hood, but the mask was something strange looking, almost like it was imitating a face.

On his waist was a large sword that was black metal and had a strange red liquid running through cracks in it. He laughed at them. It was so sudden the guards almost shook, but they held their ground. "My name is Narviin," the figure, who was male, announced in a deep and crackling voice. The guards all looked at each other a moment.

The lead guard, with the torch, stepped forward a step. "What is your business in Whiterun?"

A moment of silence washed through the air. It felt like eternity. The silence was like a silent echo of fear that went ear to ear until everyone heard it and was confused as to what was going to happen next. Suddenly all the guards, save for the lead, fell to the floor with silent screams that was their last breath. The lead looked around at them, now in a panic. They all had arrows in their backs.

He looked back up only to have his neck in the hands of Narviin. His eyes were filled with fear. The grip tightened. Narviin dragged the guard in closer to his sinister mask. "You will go to Whiterun and deliver a message for me," he said darkly. The guard, with horrified eyes, choked out a okay.

* * *

><p>As soon as the sun hit the horizon, Kodiak woke up. He had been waking up and falling asleep all night long. His thoughts and dreams kept thinking back to his past, to his little hideaway in the cellar. He sighed as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He turned his head and say Ysolda still sleeping. He got up and silently put on his everyday work clothes.<p>

Again he found himself in the cellar. Again he found himself looking at his old armor and weapons. Again he found himself reading through the old books he collected through the years. Again. Again. Again.

He could hear footsteps on the floor above. His family was awake and that meant he had to tend to them. He sighed and closed the book he was reading, the first he collected, "The Dragonborn". He got up from his desk and started to walk towards the door.

But something caught his eye. Against the north wall were glass displays. Each display had a mask in it, they were the masks of the Dragon Priests. All were there except one, the one worn by Nahkriin, which was made of ebony. He ran over to the container in panic. Carefully he took the glass off and ran his hand over the spot it once sat. It was gone.

He quickly started looking around the room. He ran over to his armor stands and knocked them over in frustration, trying to find the missing mask. He moved the weapon rackets, knocking some weapons over in the process, trying to find it. The search was causing a lot of noise. Between the sound of cracking from swords and axes hitting the ground, to the sound of Kodiak running, the ruckus could easily be heard from above.

The sound of the cellar hatch opening caused Kodiak to turn and quickly sprint to the door. Just as a foot hit the first ladder on the way down, Kodiak had slammed the door behind him.

It was Ysolda. A sigh of relief filled Kodiak. He sighed and turned to the door, resting his head on in. Ysolda walked over to him and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong love?" she asked nervously.

He stood up straight and looked down into her eyes. "The mask of Nahkriin is gone," he informed her, his voice cracking from both nervousness and sorrow.

Her eyes grew wide with confusion. "Gone?"

"Gone."

She looked behind her to make sure neither of the kids followed. She looked back at him and then charged into his office. He followed, trying to grab her arm. She started digging through the mess, trying to find the helmet.

"Ysolda!" he yelled. She stopped and looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "I'll find it."

She shook her head. "I'm not worried about you finding it," she said, tears now freely running down her cheeks. "I'm worried about you finding _him_."

Kodiak thought for a moment on what she said. He knew who she was talking about and he remembered their last encounter with him. It filled him with anger, fear, and adrenaline. After a few moments of silence he looked back at her, his eyes meeting hers. "He's dead," he reminded her, "This is some punk who worked for him. And I'll find him and finish this," he said darkly, "I promise."

She leaped forward into his arms and the two embraced for a solid minute or two. As they broke away they shared a kiss. "I'll take the kids to Whiterun for the day so you can get out easy," Ysolda told him.

He nodded. "Get going now," he said. He walked past her and to the various armors that laid on the ground. He kneeled down and looked at them all. Reaching over he grabbed his ebony helmet, which was silently scared and dented from combat. He held it in his hands and looked at it, his mind overflowing with memories. He nodded at it. "Back to work," he whispered to himself.

Ysolda started to leave the room and stopped for a moment. She was nervous and scared she would loose Kodiak. She turned and watched as he started putting on his old ebony armor. She sighed. "Be safe my love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter...<strong>_


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Sunrise was easily one of the most beautiful sights in all of Skyrim. The sun slowly rose over the horizon of the mountain peaks of the Jerall Mountains, which separated Skyrim from its neighbor, Cyrodiil. Whiterun was one of the nine holds, and was also regarded as a central hub of sorts, since it lay in the heart of Skyrim. Far from the city, on the overpass just outside of Riverwood, Kodiak eyed the city.

He gave his horse a small kick and it started moving along the path. Whiterun was a city he often visited; he often sold the furs and bones of the animals he hunted in the wilderness around his house to sell to the merchants in the famous Whiterun market. He was also close friends with the Jarl, Vingar Grey-Mane. However, when questioned about their friendship, he will refuse to fully elaborate on it.

It was one secret among many. He sighed at the thought of his secrets. His heart told him to tell the truth, that he shouldn't hide who he is or what he did. But his mind wouldn't let that truth out, no matter who asked or what they did to push him. He simply wouldn't surrender to it. His secrets, he thought, would die with him and the truth, those who knew it, would die with them.

* * *

><p>Kodiak slowly got off his horse. It was now midday and he had finally reached the stables, the sun now hanging high in the sky. He tied his horse to the nearby fence and got an eerie feeling while doing so. He felt eyes fall upon him and he turned to look around, not finding anyone, not even the stable boy, Jervar. He found it peculiar but decided not to ponder on it. He had a job to do and he needed Vingar's help to start it.<p>

He start moving up the path towards the large gate when his suspicions were raised more, no guards were patrolling. Why would no guards patrol during the day, he wondered. He kept moving, his heart beating just a bit faster at the thought of something going wrong. He sent his family here earlier, ahead of him to lower any thoughts they had, and his armor, along with his small ebony battle-axe, were packed in his travelers sack. His family was here and if something went wrong...

He entered the city to find the streets empty. He looked around, trying to find anyone roaming behind the buildings. He found no one. He slowly knelt down, keeping quiet. He put his bag in front of him sack in front of him and slowly opened it. He took out his bracers, which he quickly put on, and then his helmet and battle-axe. He picked the bag up and placed it in the corner, just inside the entrance of the city.

Slowly he started moving forward, towards the market. It was empty, of living souls that is. The items sold by the vendors were out. Fresh meat hung from the hunter, jewelry was out on the table of the jeweler, and some small daily appliances from the old and kind Grey-Mane. It didn't make sense as to why no one would be around, as everything was in place for the day.

Kodiak started moving up the stairs to the Gildergreen tree. Just as he reached the top he fell forward, his head spinning and ears ringing. His eyes were trying to adjust, as all he saw was blur. He turned onto his back to greet the hilt of a sword, which knocked him out.

* * *

><p>Kodiak's eyes slowly opened. He spent a few blinks, trying to make the blur disappear from view. As they adjusted he saw them, the people of Whiterun were all kneeling on the ground. He was in the market, chained to the door of the Bannered Mare. Everyone was in the center. Suddenly soldiers, in black and red armor, moved into the area. the surrounded them, weapons drawn and ready to strike. Kodiak examined them and noticed the similarity in their armor compared to the Blades' armor.<p>

"Who are you?" he yelled in demand.

He heard clapping. slow and steady clapping. He turned to it. The mysterious Narviin walked down the stairs, another, slim, figure walking besides him. They both wore masks, the slim figure wearing a black hood with a black cloth covering her face, save for her eyes. Narviin, on the other hand, wore a strange black mask that hid his entire face.

Kodiak's eyes went wide. The mask Narviin wore was the Mask of Nahkriin. The two stepped through the guards and stood between Kodiak and the crowd, allowing all to view him, and each other. "Greetings Kodiak," he replied humbly. "I am Narviin."

Kodiak didn't recognize his name. His voice though, sounded familiar. It was light, intelligent, but raspy and held a sinister tone. "And what, Narviin, might you want?" Kodiak replied, trying not to let his anger of the situation take him over.

"Me?" Narviin asked. "My dear Kodiak, the question is what do you want?"

Kodiak didn't understand and shook his head. "I'm not the one holding a city hostage," he replied, again trying to keep himself under control.

Narviin laughed. "Who says they are hostages?" He turned to them. "Are you, dear people, hostages?" They all shook their heads no. Kodiak felt his hair rise. The reply, in synchronization, sent chills down his spine and all through his body. "You see, Kodiak, you are alone here."

He gave a small chuckle. "I want you to tell me what you are doing exactly."

Narviin tilted his head and walked a few steps closer, reaching the first step that lead to the inn. "I want you suffer." Before Kodiak could reply Narviin snapped his fingers. Several guards moved out into the market, several humans in their grip. They had bags over their heads, hiding their faces.

"I shall let you go, along with this entire town if they wish," Narviin started explaining, "However you must choose one of these three individuals to die."

Kodiak shook his head. "And if I refuse?"

"Then they all die."

Kodiak eyed the sinister mask for a moment before sighing. He had no way of escaping this predicament, and he couldn't take on all the guards nor the entire town, if they truly were supporting this madman called Narviin. He looked at the three. "Give me some history."

Narviin gave a low chuckle. He walked over to the first human, on the far right. "This one was is a thief. But not just any thief," Narviin explained. "No our good boy here has stolen thousands of septims and even stole from the emperor himself." He walked over to the center hostage, who was a female. "This one is a member of the companions. A werewolf! A abomination!" He yelled out with great power and joy. "And abominations should be wiped out." He reached the final hostage, who was a small girl. "You see this little girl isn't really a little girl. A vampire, a hundred year old lady who is cursed to be like this appearance. She is with the Dark Brotherhood and has committed hundreds of murders on people who didn't deserve it." Narviin made his way back to the stairs. "So. Pick."

Kodiak eyed the three. Sweat started to roll down his cheek. He didn't know who deserved it, or if it was right to be their executioner. He didn't know them or want to know them, he only wanted to see an old friend and find his mask. He found his mask and the man wearing it. This psychopath was forcing him to choose which life to take. He didn't want to do this.

"The vampire."

Narviin started laughing. He gave a nod and the guard behind the girl slit her throat. Her body fell over limp. Narviin walked over and took his own knife, which was jagged and had a strange red liquid running through it, and plunged it into the girls heart. Blood squirted out and onto his armor. He laughed for a few moments. He stood back up. "Alright boys, let's go home."

The thin figure walked over and motioned her hand to the gate. All the soldiers holstered their weapons and started moving out, the thin figure leading them. Narviin walked over to Kodiak. "You won't get away with this," Kodiak spat at him.

Narviin shook his head with a chuckle. "My dear Dragonborn," Kodiak's eyes went wide at the word, "This is just the beginning." Before Kodiak could reply Narviin threw his fist forward, again knocking him out.

As he opened his eyes he found himself in a bed. He looked around, hoping it was a dream. He sat up. The door to the room he was in was open. He slowly stood and made his way into the hall. He was inside the Bannered Mare. He walked down the stairs into the main hall. "Kodiak!"

He turned to find Ysolda in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her. "Ysolda!" he replied. The two held each other tight. Kodiak broke apart and held her arms. "What happened here?" he noticed neither of the kids were here. "Where are is Mekier and Miram?"

Ysolda lowered her head. Kodiak noticed tear marks, indicating she had been crying for hours. "Gods Ysolda what happened?!" She shook her head. She walked over and sat on one of the seats beside the fire. Kodiak made his way and sat beside her. "Please, tell me what happened."

She nodded. "That stranger and his men attacked this morning, maybe an hour after I arrived with the kids," she explained, "The guards didn't stand a chance. He was using magic, strong magic I've never seen before."

Kodiak thought on that for a moment. "Necromancy?" he interrupted.

"Yes," she confirmed. "He turned the guards on one another. He and his men walked by while the guards slaughtered one another. They killed the few stragglers." She sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "The kids and I. We, along with everyone else, were herded into the market. Everyone was scared and confused. Then it was dark. They put bags over my head, I don't know what happened." Kodiak's heart stopped. His breath stopped. His mind and soul went numb. "I don't remember what happened after that. Just darkness, a cold feeling," she continued. "Next thing I know I am here and just as confused as everyone else. The necromancer wiped our minds, save for the terrifying image of his soldiers and the power he used." Kodiak turned his gaze to her, which was empty and void. "I found you here unconscious and we waited, hoping you'd have some answers.

Kodiak just stared at her. He had no words to describe what he had done nor what he was feeling. "Ysolda," he managed to say. "Where is Miram and Mekier?"

She looked down with a sigh, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "Miram is dead. Her throat was slit and she was stabbed in the chest," Kodiak had tears now forming in his eyes. "And what about Mekier?"

She looked up. "He is gone. Missing."

Kodiak looked down, though he wasn't crying, his will wouldn't allow it. "I did it."

Ysolda looked up at him. "What?"

Kodiak explained what he had done, what Narviin had forced him to do. He explained everything he saw and helped her understand what had happened. By the end of the story both were crying. Kodiak looked into the fire only to see the sinister mask that Narviin stole. "I am going to kill him."

He felt Ysolda's hand grab his arm. "Don't let him win," she said kindly.

"He'll die, I can promise you-"

"That's not what I mean," she interrupted. "I mean, don't let him destroy who you are."

Kodiak nodded. He stood. "I need to see Vingar." He looked down at Ysolda and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I will find him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter...<strong>_


End file.
